


The Wedding

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating (as always), F/F, It is a background thing, Luisa/Rose all the way, Minor Rose/Emilio, Seriously don't worry about the Rose/Emilio thing, but they are the ones getting married, it is not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my very smutty series. This one takes place on the eve of Rose's wedding with Emilio, guess who decides to stop by?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This took so much longer than expected, mostly because I have seven other unfinished fics open, and I keep working a little on all of them and not finishing any of them. But I finished this one, so enjoy!

Rose sat sprawled out on the couch in her hotel room, a glass of wine in one hand and her phone in the other.

It was the night before her wedding, and she had no idea how brides usually felt right about now, but she was pretty certain smug satisfaction wasn’t it.

She rolled her eyes as another text from Emilio came in. Tradition had split them apart on the eve of their wedding, and while Rose couldn’t be happier about it, Emilio wouldn’t leave her alone. They had been sexting for about an hour now, and it was needless to say he was way more into it than she was.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes as Emilio asked for another picture. She briefly debated reusing an old one she had sent to Luisa a while ago but then decided that those pictures were too good for him. She untied her robe and arched her back a bit taking a fairly basic photo of her breasts in a black lace bra. But Emilio would appreciate it none the less.

Emilio had been an incredibly easy mark, she could have picked any hotel owner for her purposes, but Emilio Solano had had the most marriages of all of them. Evident by the fact that she was to be his sixth wife. He had pretty much been perfect, until she accidentally slept with his daughter in a moment of weakness.

In all her years of schemes and plots, she had always planned everything down to the last detail. It was one of the many reasons she was so good at what she did. But that had changed when Luisa walked into her life and almost ruined everything. What she had intended to be a one night stand, turned into a very complicated relationship. And the worst part was that she had actually developed feelings beyond just physical attraction for her soon to be stepdaughter.

She hated how hurt Luisa had looked when she found out she was dating her father, she hated how betrayed she had looked when she learned Rose had said yes to her father’s proposal. And the worst of all was that it made her feel _guilty_ , and as a rule she never felt guilty about anything. She didn’t get to where she was today by feeling guilty about all the people she screwed over along the way. She would never be able to sleep again. But Luisa had always been special. Luisa was the only person who made her feel _anything_. And that was inconvenient, extremely so, especially as she seemed to hurt Luisa with every decision she made, and that hurt _her_. Because everything she _didn’t_ feel for Emilio, she felt for his daughter. Which was inconvenient to her plan, and also to her heart.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as a message from Emilio came in, the man was so horribly unimaginative. She drained her glass of wine before answering him, saying that if they were to continue this, she just couldn’t stop herself from coming to his room and that would be bad luck for their marriage. It was such a big lie she couldn’t believe anyone would buy it. But he did, when had he not?

Rose texted him one last time, saying she needed to get her beauty sleep for the big day tomorrow. To which he predictably replied that she was already the most beautiful woman in the world. She rolled her eyes and didn’t reply. Compliments like that meant nothing to her, she knew she was beautiful, and other people telling her what she already knew didn’t generally warrant a reaction from her. But once again Luisa was the exception. Whenever Luisa complimented her eyes or her hair or her skin, she felt her heart speed up a little, she _felt_ beautiful because Luisa told her she was.

She sighed and threw her phone on the coffee table, she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. Her mind immediately wandering back to Luisa. She hadn’t seen the brunette since she walked out of her office nearly two months ago. Rose had gone with Emilio to one of his hotels in Europe. She’d wandered around the city with Emilio, his friends and their wives, and she’d realized Luisa had been right; she really was Emilio’s trophy wife. It bothered her a bit more than it should, as it was the perfect cover for her actual plan. But she didn’t like being thought of as stupid or below her husband, or any man for that matter. Because she was their equal in everything, if not their better. 

She wondered if Luisa was coming to the wedding tomorrow. Emilio said she would, but Rose had her doubts, she wasn’t certain she could stand Luisa being there. She sighed and massaged her temple. Why couldn’t things just be simple? Why couldn’t she just have slept with any other woman in that bar all those months ago? She doubted it would have mattered anyway. If she’d seen Luisa for the first time the next day, she still would have fallen for her.

She could hear the rain pounding against the windows and smiled. She had warned Emilio that the weather could be fickle in spring and that they should probably plan for an indoor wedding, but he hadn’t listened to her. Luckily, she had found a back-up location so they could still get married to following afternoon. But it still made her feel good that she’d been right all along.

She got up to pour herself another glass of wine, but stopped when she heard a frantic knock on her door. She frowned, it was nearly midnight, who could possibly come visit her this late, in this weather?

She momentarily feared it might be Emilio; she was really not looking forward to faking an orgasm and having him fall asleep on top of her. She briefly considered just ignoring it and going to bed like she had initially planned, but then there was another knock and her curiosity won out.

She put her glass down on the tiny kitchen counter and looked through the spy-hole. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. It wasn’t Emilio.

Her hand rested on the doorknob, she knew opening it wouldn’t lead to anything good. But she didn’t care, she didn’t want to care.

‘Luisa, what are you doing here?’ Rose said as she took in the brunette’s disheveled form. Her hair was plastered to her face by the rain, her mascara running down her cheeks, and her dress clung to her like a second skin.

‘Come in. You’re all wet,’ Rose said, pulling Luisa in by her elbow.

Luisa hadn’t said anything yet, she just stood there, her bottom lip worried between her teeth, dripping water all over the carpet.

‘I made a mistake,’ Luisa finally said as Rose thrust a towel at her.

‘Have you been drinking?’ Rose said, immediately feeling guilty. If Luisa had been drinking, she was certain she was the cause.

‘No, no,’ Luisa said, finally meeting Rose’s eyes. ‘I wanted to, but I didn’t,’ she said, a little pride lacing her words, but then she looked back at Rose and her face fell again.

‘Why are you here?’ Rose asked, her fingers twitching at her sides to stroke the wet locks of hair away from Luisa’s face.

Luckily, Luisa took care of it for her, running the towel across her face and hair before looking back up at Rose, her dark eyes wide and desperate.

‘Don’t do it.’

‘Don’t do what?’ Rose said, raising an eyebrow in question.

‘Don’t marry my father tomorrow,’ Luisa said.

Rose bit her lip, she’d expected this when she found Luisa on the other side of the door, but she’d expected a bit more of a build-up. Hoped was probably more accurate.

‘Why not?’ Rose said, deciding that playing dumb would be less painful. She knew fully well why she shouldn’t do it.

‘Because, because it is my father,’ Luisa said, staring at Rose as if this explained everything.

‘We went over this already. Many times. I really do love him.’ God, why did lying to Luisa feel so bad?

‘No, that isn’t what I meant,’ Luisa said, starting to pace the length of the room as she tried to get her thoughts in order. ‘I meant that he’s been married five times before. No matter how in love he says he is, it will end. Badly. And you deserve better than him cheating on you with some twenty-year-old in a year.’

Of every argument Rose had expected Luisa to make, that wasn’t one of them. She didn’t deserve Luisa’s warning, she didn’t deserve her braving this storm to tell her this. She didn’t deserve Luisa. She didn’t deserve this selflessness from the brunette, Rose had repeatedly broken her heart and here Luisa was telling her not to do it because _she_ might get hurt. And as she hadn’t expected this turn of events, she didn’t have a fitting response. The lawyer in her was ashamed that she was so woefully unprepared. After a moment thought, she answered..

‘You don’t have to protect me, Luisa. I am a grown woman. I can more than take care of myself.

 ‘I know you can. But it wouldn’t feel right, not telling you. My dad’s other wives, they were nothing like you. They weren’t smart or independent or interesting. Nor were they even half as beautiful. And you don’t deserve any of the things he’s going to do. You’re better than that,’ Luisa said, sounding defeated, her disheveled outside appearance matching her ragged tone. She turned around and made her way towards the door.

‘Luisa, don’t go. It’s raining, I can’t let you outside like this,’ Rose said, desperately wanting Luisa to stay, she always wanted her to stay.

‘Rose, please, I – I can’t,’ Luisa said, shaking her head, her hand resting on the doorknob, her bottom lip worried between her teeth as she seemed to be waging an internal war.

‘Please,’ Rose said, putting her hand on top of Luisa’s. She knew that what she was about to do was a mistake, a big one. And it would only hurt both of them, but she couldn’t let Luisa leave. She stepped into Luisa’s space, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek, her thumb stroking the warm skin softly.

Luisa lifted her head up and pressed their lips together, her hands coming to rest at the back of Rose’s neck, tangling in the soft hair.

As the kissed deepened, Rose pressed forwards until Luisa’s back hit the door. Her hands moved down from Luisa’s face to run down her sides, the wet fabric of her dress cool against her hands.

Luisa’s hands hadn’t stayed in her hair for long and found the tie of her robe, impatiently undoing the bow Rose had tied in it not 15 minutes earlier.

Rose gasped as her bare skin touched the wet fabric of Luisa’s dress.

‘That can’t be comfortable,’ she whispered in Luisa’s ear. ‘Let’s get you out of that,’ she said with a smile, spinning Luisa around so she could pull down the zipper.

Luisa swept her hair to one side so Rose could pull the zipper down.

Normally, Rose would tease a bit, pull the zipper down slowly, kiss each inch of newly revealed skin, but right now she just really wanted to get rid of the dress and feel Luisa’s warm skin against her own. She dragged the zipper down in one fluid movement and peeled the dress away from Luisa’s back, unhooking her bra simultaneously.

Luisa turned back around and shimmied out of her wet dress until it hit the floor.

Rose ran her eyes up Luisa’s nearly naked form, her eyes coming to rest on her bare breasts as tiny water droplets from her hair ran down them. She surged forwards to catch the droplets with her tongue. Luisa moaned and tangled her hands in Rose’s hair as she licked all the droplets away, but she didn’t stop there. While she kissed a slow trail up to Luisa’s collarbone her hands had inched their way up as well, kneading Luisa’s breast softly as she sucked on Luisa’s skin, trying to commit the taste of her to memory.

Rose reveled in Luisa’s tiny noises of pleasure, but she wanted more. She removed her mouth from Luisa’s throat, albeit a little reluctantly, her fingers lacing themselves between Luisa’s pulling her along towards the bedroom.

Luisa followed her with half lidded eyes, only realizing where they were going once her knees hit the back of the bed.

‘Rose,’ she said, her eyes questioning.

‘It’s okay,’ Rose said, kissing Luisa softly on the mouth. ‘Full circle.’

Luisa nodded and smiled, breaking free from the almost timid attitude she’d adopted up until that point. It was hardly the first time they had sex, but it would only be the second time on a bed. Apart from their very first time together in that motel in Fort Lauderdale, beds had been out of the question. It was harder to clean up and even harder to explain when one of their partners came home unexpectedly. So they had stuck to desks, walls, floors and couches, not that either of them minded that terribly.

Rose gasped in surprise as she landed on her back on the cool silk sheets of her bed, Luisa grinning on top of her.

‘That was not the plan,’ Rose smiled, her hands moving to Luisa’s shoulders, trying to reverse their positions.

‘You had a plan?’ Luisa smirked, her hands sneaking around Rose's back to unhook her bra, her robe lost somewhere on the way to the bedroom.

‘To get you warmed up,’ Rose said, arching her back to accommodate Luisa.

‘You don’t have to be on top for that,’ Luisa smiled, kissing a trail down Rose’s throat to her newly revealed breasts. ‘This will work just fine.’

Rose, having a little trouble putting her thoughts in order as Luisa was doing wonderful things to her with her mouth, didn’t protest. She felt her eyes fall closed as Luisa abandoned her breasts to nip and suck her way down her stomach, Rose lifting her hips expectantly, helping Luisa get rid of the last piece of clothing she was still wearing, but Luisa had other plans.

She halted just above the edge of her underwear, tracing the skin with just the lightest touch of her fingers, following the same path with her mouth. The touches were barely there and it was driving Rose absolutely insane.

‘Lu,’ she moaned as Luisa dropped down a bit and started the same pattern on the inside of her thigh. She knew what Luisa was doing, taking it slow, making the moment last, and she _wanted_ their time together to last forever, but the teasing had to stop. ‘Please,’ she said, tangling her hands in Luisa’s long hair.

Finally, finally, Luisa hooked her fingers around the edges of the black lace and pulled it down her legs, keeping her agonizingly slow pace. Once her underwear lay discarded on the floor, Luisa kissed her way back up Rose’s long, slim legs, bending one at the knee to spread her open further.

‘Luisaaa-’ Rose started, the word turning into a sigh halfway through as Luisa lowered her mouth onto her center. With her hands still tangled in Luisa’s dark locks, she urged the brunette more firmly against her, aching for more pressure of Luisa’s tongue against her.

Luisa, having finally decided that enough was enough, circled her clit, once, twice with her tongue before gently raking her teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Rose gasped and arched her back, one hand falling from Luisa’s hair only to clutch the sheets beneath her moments later when Luisa’s hand suddenly joined the action.

‘God, Luisa,’ Rose moaned as Luisa matched her thrusting fingers perfectly to the rhythm her tongue had established earlier. She felt her eyes fall closed but forced them to stay open. If this was truly to be her last time with Luisa, she wanted to see every second of it. With a lot of effort she managed to grab a pillow from higher up on the bed to place behind her head, the slight elevation just enough to see a Luisa’s darkened eyes.

As their gazes met, Luisa smiled and crawled back up Rose’s body, her fingers not once faltering in their rhythm, her thumb skillfully taking over rubbing quick circles around her clit.

She kissed a trail up between Rose’s breasts, ending with a lingering kiss to her mouth.

Rose, being able to taste herself on Luisa’s lips, felt her pleasure begin to reach its peak.

She lifted her hands from the sheets to Luisa’s back, her nails digging into the soft skin, leaving perfect little crescents. This was Luisa’s cue to speed up even further, she added another finger and pressed her thumb down a little rougher.

Rose, no longer able to keep her eyes open, buried her head against Luisa’s neck, inhaling the scent that could only belong to Luisa. The flowery smell of her perfume, the citrus scent of her shampoo, and another smell, Rose had never been able to identify what it reminded her off, so she just ascribed it to a scent that was unique to Luisa.

She could feel pressure building low in her stomach and bit her lip, there was nothing her body wanted more than to come, but in her mind she knew that this might very well be the last time with Luisa, so, just like Luisa had tried earlier, she tried to hold off the inevitable.

Luisa, who had noticed the difference between the usual clenching of Rose’s muscles and what was happening now, lifted her head up, pressing a soft kiss to the shell of Rose’s ear. ‘It’s okay, come for me, please,’ she whispered.

And that was all it took, her muscles seized up, clenching around Luisa’s still moving fingers and her back arched off the bed. Her nails scratched down Luisa’s back and she screamed some approximation of Luisa’s name, until the brunette drowned out the obscenely loud moans with her mouth.

As her muscles relaxed and her breathing returned to normal, she forced her eyes open.

‘Hey,’ Luisa said, her left hand stroking her cheek gently, as she slowly extracted her right from between Rose’s legs. She groaned at the loss.

Rose almost broke as she saw the soft, gentle smile on Luisa’s face. Usually, after she had made her come, Luisa sported a smug smile which Rose loved to wipe off her face by taking her revenge. Rose stroked Luisa’s back, mindful of the red streaks she had probably painted on it in the heat of the moment. In order to keep from breaking into tears or doing something even more ridiculous, like offering to run away with her and never look back, Rose opted for a joke.

‘So, I take it you are no longer cold?’ she said as she combed a lock of hair away from Luisa’s slightly sticky forehead.

‘No, I’m not,’ Luisa said, her smug smile returning. ‘Told you this position would work fine.’

‘Hmm, I’m not so sure about that,’ Rose grinned, positioning her hands strategically on Luisa’s shoulders. ‘You’re still shivering.’

‘I’m not shivering,’ Luisa said her brows furrowed together, only to raise in surprise as Rose flipped them over.

Rose grinned down at her wolfishly as she ran her hands up Luisa’s sides, making Luisa shiver. ‘Yes you are,’ Rose smiled, running a single finger up between Luisa’s breasts, causing another bout of shivers. She probably knew Luisa’s body better than her own and there were about a dozen other places she could touch to gain the same reaction. ‘I think we need to try my original plan.’

‘I think we should,’ Luisa smiled, her hands lightly running up and down Rose’s back.

Rose leaned down to capture Luisa’s lips in a passionate kiss, running her tongue over Luisa’s lips before delving into her mouth to stroke Luisa’s tongue. As she kissed Luisa like there was no tomorrow, her hands had moved down to fondle Luisa’s breasts, rolling her already stiff nipples between her thumb and forefinger in the way she knew would make Luisa crazy with want, she had to get a little revenge for all the earlier teasing.

‘Rose,’ Luisa panted as their kiss broke.

Rose smiled, trying to catch her own breath as she nipped at Luisa’s jaw, soothing the skin immediately after with soft kisses.

Luisa arched her back in response, Rose lowered her head and caught one dusky nipple between her lips. Her now free hand tracing random patterns on Luisa’s stomach on its way down.

As she switched her mouth to lavish Luisa’s other breast with the same attention, her hand passed the flimsy barrier of Luisa’s underwear.

Rose smiled as Luisa took in a sharp breath, she teasingly ran her finger up and down Luisa’s center, gathering some of the copious arousal she found there. She kept alternating between Luisa’s breasts as she filled Luisa with her fingers, adding another as Luisa arched her back and clawed at her shoulders.

‘So – close,’ Luisa moaned.

‘Tell me what you want,’ Rose husked.

‘Faster,’ Luisa panted.

Rose happily obliged, lifting her head from Luisa’s chest to watch the expression on Luisa’s face change. She kept her eyes firmly trained on Luisa’s closed ones as she sped up her strokes, her thumb making faster and tighter circles around Luisa’s clit.

Rose couldn’t help but smile as Luisa threw her head back and let her mouth fall open. She could feel Luisa’s inner muscles quiver around her fingers, and with one finally stroke of her thumb, she sent Luisa flying over the edge. Rose took in Luisa’s blissful, enraptured expression and committed it to memory. She wanted to remember every little detail, every micro expression on the brunette’s beautiful face.

As Luisa’s body slowly eased down onto the bed, Rose peppered her flushed chest and face with little kisses.

Luisa whimpered as she slowly pulled her fingers from her. She blinked her eyes open, Rose smiling warmly at her.

‘No longer cold?’ she asked, laying down next to Luisa, resting her head on Luisa’s shoulder as she slung an arm over her stomach.

‘No, not at all,’ Luisa smiled, covering Rose’s hand with her own. ‘Rose…’ she started.

Rose bit her lip, she knew what was coming and wished she could just go back to ravaging Luisa instead of having this conversation. But it was getting late and Luisa really couldn’t stay the night. So she took a deep breath and prepared for the inevitable.

‘Even if this is truly the end, I’d still do it all over again.’

‘This is the end,’ Rose said firmly, trying to convince herself it was the right thing to do. ‘And I would too,' she said softly, brushing her mouth against Luisa’s in a kiss that could only be interpreted as a farewell.

Luisa sighed and broke the kiss. ‘I should go,’ she said, moving out from underneath Rose.

Rose nodded, and followed Luisa into the other room, picking up her robe and putting it on as Luisa dressed in silence, Rose watching from a safe distance, only stepping forward as Luisa struggled to pull the zipper all the way up.

‘Will you be there tomorrow?’ Rose asked as Luisa stepped through the front door.

‘Of course,’ Luisa said, her smile not reaching her eyes. ‘You know how I love you in white.’

Rose mimicked Luisa’s sad smile. ‘Until tomorrow then,’ she said as she slowly closed the door. It felt like an inadequate goodbye, but for the first time in her life she was at a complete loss for words. She sagged back against the door, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill at bay. She took a shaky breath and walked towards the kitchen, finally pouring herself that second glass of wine.

* * *

She could feel Luisa’s eyes burning a hole in her back as she exchanged vows with Emilio. As they turned around to exit the church, her eyes were automatically drawn to Luisa’s. She didn’t find what she’d expected, the normally vibrant brown seemed dull and empty, and she knew her eyes must look much the same to anyone who wasn’t fooled by her wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always your thoughts and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
